csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Black Dragon Cannon
Black Dragon Cannon adalah senjata break-action keempat akan diperkenalkan ke Counter-Strike Online diperoleh hanya melalui acara khusus dan dari Code Boxes. Overview Black Dragon Cannon mampu menembak 20 peledak Cannon Round yang meledakkan dalam wilayah yang ditargetkan menciptakan gunung-seperti ledakan besar, menangani kerusakan yang luar biasa untuk apa pun di jari-jarinya. Juga, pistol laras senjata dibangun pendek, pemberian mobilitas yang sangat baik dalam pertempuran. Advantages *Kerusakan penawaran yang sangat tinggi ketika ditembakkan dalam jarak dekat *Ringan *Menyala target untuk waktu singkat *Baik untuk menghancurkan hambatan dalam Skenario mode *Dapat membunuh beberapa target sekaligus *Kekuatan knock-kembali Moderat Disadvantages *Efektif dalam jarak dekat hanya *Kerusakan menurun selama rentang *Kapasitas majalah Kecil *Harga Mahal untuk kedua senjata dan amunisi *Diperoleh hanya melalui peristiwa dan kotak kode *Transaksi kerusakan rendah untuk bos *Single-shot senjata api Tips *Setelah menembak meriam, disarankan untuk beralih ke senjata sekunder Anda untuk setrum / membunuh musuh jika bertahan tembakan awal. *Selalu ingat untuk api senjata di jarak dekat seperti kerusakan menurunkan lebih jauh Anda dari target Anda, secara efektif membuat meriam berguna. *Campurkan Black Dragon Cannon dengan Deadly Shot kemampuan untuk output kerusakan maksimum. *Tidak dianjurkan untuk berurusan dengan bos karena hanya Penawaran 2, 000 kerusakan bos. *Rekomendasi ketika menghadapi Mini Bosses. Variants Erupt Cannon Meletus Cannon atau Eruptor adalah prototipe dari Black Dragon Cannon. Tidak seperti versi sebelumnya, yang satu ini tersedia untuk dibeli melalui toko atau Craft sistem, tetapi sebagai kelemahan, itu damage kurang dan memiliki knockback daya yang lebih kecil. Release date Black Dragon Cannon was released on: *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 17 January 2012. *China: 18 January 2012. *South Korea: 19 January 2012. *Indonesia: 18 December 2013. *CSN:Z: 17 August 2015. Erupt Cannon was released alongside Slasher on: *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 September 2014. *China/Japan: 3 September 2014. *South Korea: 18 September 2014. *Indonesia: 10 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 30 November 2015. *Vietnam: 10 December 2015. How to obtain Singapore/Malaysia= This weapon was released on 18 December 2013 alongside TMP Dragon. The players must collect 4 cards: X, M, A and S. |-| Indonesia= This weapon was released on 18 December 2013 alongside TMP Dragon. The players must collect a series of alphabets B, A, R and U. |-| Japan= Gallery Cannon china poster.jpg Leet cannon.png Cannon viewmodel.png Trivia *Black Dragon Cannon adalah senjata break-aksi keempat akan diperkenalkan ke dalam permainan. Pertama yang yang M79 Saw off, yang kedua menjadi SVDEX grenade launcher dan yang ketiga menjadi Double-barreled shotgun. *Ada dua karakter Cina tertulis di senjata. Yang pertama adalah karakter "Hei" tertulis di buttstock senjata yang mengacu pada "hitam" dalam bahasa Inggris sedangkan yang kedua adalah karakter "Dong" yang ditulis pada laras nya yang mengacu pada "Timur" dalam bahasa Inggris. *Senjata ini tidak berbagi amunisi yang sama seperti M79 dan M203. *Senjata ini dapat digunakan secara efektif dalam Pursuit-jenis Zombie Skenario modus seperti itu membunuh beberapa zombie dengan satu tembakan dan istirahat hambatan dengan mudah. *Sebuah replika dari Black Dragon Cannon dibuat oleh presenter gimmick selama Kejuaraan Dunia 2013 CSO, khususnya pada Zombie 4: Darkness pengumuman. *Ada kesalahan di mana pistol membeku untuk beberapa detik ketika menembak; meskipun hanya jika pengguna memiliki latency tinggi. *Ini adalah senjata kedua yang tidak menunjukkan pengguna reload animasi dalam orang ketiga pandangan. Yang pertama adalah M79 Saw off. *Di wilayah Indonesia, meletus Cannon disebut sebagai "Drake Cannon" sebagai gantinya. External links *Cannon at Wikipedia. Kategori:Equipment